Changé pour toujours
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une fois qu'un homme perd l'usage de ses jambes, il n'a d'utilité pour personne. Ou peut-être pas ? Un ancien soldat peut-il retrouver l'espoir tandis que le roi passe dans la foule ? (traduction)


_Hello,_

 _c'est la première fanfiction du Seigneur des anneaux que je traduits, d'habitude j'écris sur le fandom d'Harry Potter et de Star Wars, mais là j'ai trouvé ce texte très touchant.  
_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi :)_

 _Rien n'est à moi, le texte est de Nierel Raina, l'univers du Seigneur des anneaux appartient à Tolkien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Changé pour toujours**

 **OoOoOo**

 **Année 22 Quatrième âge, Minas Tirith, Gondor**

Barsador était assis sur sa natte, le visage décomposé par ce qu'il voyait. Autour de lui, la foule applaudissait et criait de joie. « Il m'a touché » réalisa une voix de femme dans la masse.

Barsador savait que le roi ne le toucherait pas, ne le regarderait même pas. Elessar passerait devant lui, invisible. Il était impossible de se rapprocher, il ne pouvait plus se frayer un chemin à travers la foule comme il l'avait fait une fois quand il était au service de son seigneur. A présent, il était assis sur sa natte, la vue complètement bloquée, englouti par les autres. Autrefois, il était un homme puissant, un soldat de la Garde Royale, tout comme les hommes en tête du défilé d'aujourd'hui, mais c'était fini désormais. Blessé au cours d'une campagne contre une escouade de Dunlendings il y a deux ans, la vie de Barsador avait changé pour toujours.

Il avait été oublié par ses camarades, incapable de se tenir debout, même des béquilles lui était impossible à utiliser avec ses deux jambes abîmées, Barsador en avait été réduit à la mendicité afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ses jambes, fragiles et atrophiées, étaient devenues un poids pour lui. Comme un mendiant, il était méprisé par les gens ordinaires, et était devenu un fardeau pour sa famille. Il aurait dû mourir ce jour là.

Les acclamations s'amplifièrent. Les personnes se hâtaient de se rapprocher. Il lutta pour garder les yeux fixés sur la pierre devant lui. Il n'y aurait pas d'aide pour lui aujourd'hui, ni la moindre compassion. Avec l'excitation que procurait la visite du roi, les gens s'attarderaient peu à lui donner l'aumône, et cela signifiait qu'il aurait moins à donner à sa femme pour acheter de la nourriture à leurs enfants.

Il leva les yeux, égaré par ces acclamations. Les gens s'agglutinaient, le poussant, le heurtant sous ce surpeuplement. Il les repoussa. Ses bras étaient toujours forts, assez pour l'aider à sortir à l'extérieur de sa maison, glissant ses jambes derrière lui. Mais il y avait tellement de gens ! Un pied renversa le petit pot d'argile contenant les quelques pièces qu'on lui avait jeté ce jour là. Elles se dispersèrent, tintant contre les pavés alors qu'elles roulaient sous plusieurs pieds.

« NON ! » cria-t-il, tendant ses mains pour récupérer ces pièces de monnaie qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. « Donnez-les moi ! ». Des pieds écrasèrent ses doigts et il les retira, deux pièces seulement étaient serrées dans son poing. Il ne pouvait que regarder les mains avides ramassait le reste de ses maigres revenus. Personne ne revint les lui donner.

Son poing serra de plus bel son maigre butin. Deux pièces de monnaie. Seulement deux ! Ses enfants souffriraient de la faim aujourd'hui.

Couvrant les cris et les applaudissements, une voix puissante s'éleva. « Faites place ! Faites place pour le roi ! » Barsador baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'espoir passer devant lui.

Étrangement, la foule commença à se calmer alors que les acclamations se muaient en chuchotements. Le bruit près de lui s'évanouit progressivement, mais il n'avait aucune raison de lever les yeux. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et il tenait ses pièces contre sa poitrine. Personne ne les lui prendrait ! Ils devraient d'abord le tuer !

Une main saisit son épaule, et il sursauta. « NON ! Laissez-moi ! » La main se retira et une voix douce parla. « Je vous connais. » La voix était profonde, cultivée et familière. Barsador leva les yeux et rencontra un regard gris acier et il en eut le souffle coupé. Elessa se pencha vers lui, l'inquiétude et la reconnaissance s'inscrivant sur son visage.

« Mon Seigneur ? » Comment le roi pouvait-il le connaître, lui, une épave infirme qui n'avait plus rien à offrir ? Il avait servi dans la garde, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait jamais été proche du roi ou de sa famille.

« Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom » poursuivit le roi, « mais je n'oublie jamais un visage. Vous avez servi dans ma garde, n'est-ce pas ? » Le regard du roi glissa sur les jambes boiteuses de Barsador.

Barsador se tortilla inconfortablement. Il ne voulait aucune pitié. Le peu de fierté qui l'avait quitté, lui enflamma tout à coup le cœur et lui apporta une nouvelle vigueur, et il se força à garder la tête haute et à regarder le roi droit dans les yeux. « Mon nom est Barsador, Mon Seigneur. J'ai servi cinq ans. » Il déglutit, son regard et sa fierté chancelantes « Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. »

« Les Dunlendings ? »

Barsador hocha la tête. « En effet. »

Elessar fronça les sourcils, le fixant avec une attention qui alarma Barsador. Le roi était mécontent de lui ! Il baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas marcher, pas se lever. Il y avait peu de travail pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne connaissait rien au commerce, et personne n'était disposée à enseigner à un homme infirme. Les apprentis étaient plus jeunes et pouvaient transporter des marchandises au marché. Lui ne pouvait pas.

« Et que faites-vous maintenant ? »

Barsador leva les yeux, surpris. N'était-ce pas évident ? « La seule chose que je peux offrir à ma famille » répondit-il, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Ses doigts desserrèrent sa prise sur les deux pièces qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. « Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, » admit-il, sa langue semblait se délier sous le regard du roi. « Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. J'ai essayé d'apprendre un nouveau métier, mais personne ne me prendrait. »

Elessar pencha la tête, un petit sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il serra les bras de Barsador, sentant les muscles. « Vous êtes toujours fort » nota le roi.

« Oui, je peux utiliser encore mes bras, mais je ne peux me lever. Personne ne veut d'un apprenti boiteux ! Que puis-je faire ? » Sa voix résonnait de désespoir. Pas même le roi pouvait guérir son corps brisé.

Elessar s'assit sur ses talons, une main frottant son visage barbu. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. « Combien de membres contient votre famille ? » demanda-t-il après un court instant.

« Quatre, Mon Seigneur. Moi-même, ma femme et mes deux filles. L'une a six ans et l'autre huit. » Pourquoi le roi voudrait-il savoir cela sur sur sa famille ? Etait-il possible qu'il puisse lui donner quelques pièces de monnaie ? Lui fournir une assistance. Un élan d'espoir lui traversa le cœur, mais il le combattit. Il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions.

« Pouvez-vous lire et écrire ? »

Barsador se mordit les lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercia son père, un marchand, de l'avoir forcé à essayer, afin qu'il puisse l'aider dans sa boutique. « Oui, mais pas très bien... ». Ce ne serait pas suffisant, il s'en doutait. Les commerçants ne lisaient pas beaucoup, la plupart de ceux qu'il connaissait gardait une trace de leurs bien et de leur vente dans un inventaire.

« Êtes-vous prêt à apprendre ? » demanda le roi, levant un sourcil.

Son regard chaleureux l'encouragea. « Oui, j'apprendrai, si quelqu'un m'en donne la chance... » Ses mots devinrent hésitants quand il réalisa ce qu'il disait. A quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr, le roi connaissait ceux qui étaient éduqués et capables d'enseigner ! Mais pourquoi un roi aiderait-il un homme tel que lui ?

Elessar sourit. « Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous apprendre. En fait, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à divertir un petit garçon occupé. Que fait votre femme ? Souhaiterait-elle un travail ? Elle pourrait emmener vos filles, bien sûr. L'enfant auquel je pense serait ravi d'avoir des camarades de son âge. » Le sourire du roi s'élargit. Il semblait très attaché à l'enfant dont il parlait.

Barsador ne pourrait pas l'aider, mais il sourit en retour. « Ma femme aime les enfants, Mon Seigneur ! Je sais qu'elle en sera capable. Elle avait déjà chercher ce genre de travail avant, mais la plupart des gens, eh bien, ils se soucient autant de leurs maisons que de leurs enfants. »

Elessard hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Mais certaines personnes occupent d'autres fonctions et ont besoin d'un coup de main de temps en temps. Votre femme, si elle se sent prête, pourrait être d'une grande aide pour cette famille dont je parle. Cependant, il faudrait que vous vous déplaciez à la Citadelle. Le travail est livré avec des chambres privées, vous voyez. »

Les yeux de Barsador s'élargirent. Vivre ? Dans la Citadelle ? Près du roi et de tous ces seigneurs et ces dames ? Il déglutit. « Ce-c'est très généreux, Mon Seigneur. »

« Nous allons faire un essai. Nous allons laisser votre épouse et vos filles rencontrer le garçon, et voir comment ça se passe. » Il se retourna et regarda un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. « Intendant, faites en sorte que cet homme atteigne sa maison en toute sécurité, et que sa famille soit amenée devant la Reine. »

Barsador haletait, sa mâchoire manquant se décrocher. Elessar se retourna vers lui avec un sourire contrit. « Vous voyez, le garçon dont je parle, il s'agit de mon fils. » Il se retourna vers l'Intendant qui acquiesça.

« Ce sera fait comme vous l'entendez, Mon Seigneur. »

Pressant une dernière fois l'épaule de Barsador, Elessar se leva. « Très bien. Ma Dame voudra vous voir pour vous apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ensuite, vous serez en mesure d'aider les capitaines. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un secrétaire pour libérer un peu de leur temps. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. »Je suis impatient de rencontrer vos filles. J'espère qu'elles enseigneront une chose ou deux à Eldarion. »

Après cela, le roi s'enfonça dans la foule, laissant Barsador stupéfait. Il leva les yeux quand son regard tomba sur des bottes et vit l'Intendant du roi qui le regardait avec un sourire compatissant.

« Était-ce un rêve ? » demanda-t-il avec crainte. Ce n'était probablement pas arrivé. Les rois ne remarquaient pas les estropiés et les indigents, n'est-ce pas ?

« Peut-être » répondit le Seigneur Faramir, pliant les genoux pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais parfois les rêves deviennent réalité. » Il fit signe à quelques soldats pour venir l'aider à se diriger vers la maison de Barsador. Et tandis qu'on le soulevait, il sentit qu'un grand poids venait de tomber de ses épaules.

Peut-être il y avait-il encore une raison d'espérer.


End file.
